


Reunions

by scurvaliciousbay



Series: Inquisitor!Kass and Companion!Mel [22]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Feynite Fan Work, Other, Sex, Tumblr Prompt, just a smidge, porn with a bit of plot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay
Summary: Kass comes home after a trying diplomatic mission and has a request of Melarue. Very sexy.





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Melarue belongs to circadian_rythm

The trip to the Villenueve noble house in the Dales lasted two entire months. The trip was supposed to be only two weeks but of course there had to be a party, and a luncheon, and  _of course_ she had to get to know everyone in the surrounding area. She had run errands, schmoozed with people she would rather never see again in her life, and finally secured the trading alliance Josie had initially sent her down for.

The Villenueves were not good people, just  _connected_  people. She had been not so subtly instructed to “leave the elves at Skyhold lest they be mistaken for servants.” At that Kass had said she did not wish to go, but apparently there was no other way to secure the trading alliance they needed.

Trips like those are why she generally hates her job. That and the crushing amount of responsibility.

The only nice part had been Ash joining her on the trip. It had been promised to be safe, ensconced in a manor, and her daughter has been wanting to see her more. Amazingly, she had a relatively nice time, and a few of the Orlesian ladies had been quite taken with her. But now that they were back in Skyhold, she runs eagerly off to find Uthvir and Aili, ready to tell them all about her little adventures that were far more pleasant than Kass’s.

Meanwhile, Kass makes to find Melarue. She finds them waiting by the door to the staircase that leads to her rooms. They smile a knowing smile at her and she wastes no time and walking up to them and cupping their face, kissing them long and sound.

“Welcome home, Inquisitor,” they chuckle when she pulls away. She grins at them then drops her hands to their hips. She lifts them up and they reflexively wrap their legs around her waist as her arms move to hold them more securely.

She kicks the door open then closes to the staircase and carries Melarue all the way up, pausing only to pay attention to their kisses. Their lips are warm and soft, tasting of wine and honey. She moans into their mouth, stumbling up the last few steps into her room.  _Their_ room. She wants them to be welcome always, in her heart, in her bed, her life.

They cup her face and deepen their kiss, pressing their tongue against hers. She moans and drinks them in, moving back so that she falls back onto her bed with Melarue splayed over her. She makes quick work of opening their robe, palming their small breasts before cupping their face again. She arches up into them, feeling the arousal coil in her belly and sex. There is a need in her, one that she hopes does not offend them.

Her hands roam over their body as they continue to lave attention to her neck, sucking and kissing bruises there that make her skin tingle.

“Melarue,” she groans, hands moving to angle their hips against hers in a pull. She leans up and quickly seizes their mouth in a long, hot kiss. Her hands roam up to their stomach and chest, finding rest at their waist and the soft skin there. She sucks their top lip into her mouth then lets go on a smile.

“Would…you be opposed to wearing the saartoh-nehrappan?” She asks softly, ducking her face towards their neck. She presses soft kisses to them and they chuckle.

“If not that’s fine! I adore you just as you are,” she continues, turning as bright a shade of red as she can. They cup her face and bring her gaze back to theirs, their face full of affection and amusement.

“Dear Kassaran, I do not need such things,” they say, making her brows furrow in confusion. What? But then they lean up away from her then cant themselves back down, a noticeable bulge in their leggings pressing up against Kassaran’s stomach.

Her eyes widen – what? This…what?!

“I am more than a bit confused at the moment,” she stammers.

“I can shapeshift if need be, and this,” they move against her, making her feel the length of them, “is one of my talents.”

“Ooh,” she groans and leans back. This…this is much better than the saartoh-nehrappan. They fall back on her, kissing her deeply and stoking the arousal deep in her. Their hands roam over her, tugging at the riding leathers she’s still in. She wriggles out of her shirt and breeches but her underclothes remain on as they both suddenly grow very impatient.

Their hand snakes between her legs to her heat, rubbing and thrusting her into a fine moaning frenzy.

“Melarue,” she groans. They are quick and sure, filling her with their fingers only to retreat to tease at her sensitive surrounding flesh.

She reaches for them, shoving their leggings down just enough for her to grasp them. They gasp into her mouth and arch into her hand. Her fingers trail over their head, gently. Their back bows and a hazy power comes over her, the kind that only comes from holding someone’s cock in hand. She trails her nails lightly over their shaft and they hiss, kissing her more in force.

They move their body out of her grasp and push her small to the side to run their cock up along her sex. Her thighs tremble at the feeling. Oh. Ooooh they feel wonderful, friction and pressure in perfect amounts.

“Tell me what you want,” they purr into her ear, nipping at her earlobe. She shivers in ecstasy, unembarrassed now by her need.

“I want you to fuck me,” she says, turning capture their mouth in a searing kiss. They groan into her mouth and move a hand under her ass to angle her better while they use their other hand to slowly guide themselves into her.

Kass inhales sharply then moans as they fill her, moving her leg so they can completely fit inside of her. Yes, this…this is what she needs, wants – whatever, it doesn’t matter. She has them and that is everything in that moment. In her, around her, filling her space with them. Their tongue in her mouth, cock inside her sex, hand on her breast, another holding her leg, bending it back.

Their voice is rough, whispering filthy lovely things in her ear. Her smalls dig into her flesh and she squirms just as they –

“Aaah,” she groans, leaning up into them as they angle themselves just so perfectly. Their hips snap forward and they set a quick pace, fucking her hard, reveling in her cries of overwhelming pleasure. She moans their name and holds onto them as they move. Their hand at her breast moves to her sex, making her writhe and fall into her pleasure in a burst of white heat.

They hold her through her spasms and continue to thrust into her, dragging on the sensations. The pleasure blooms up her abdomen and her back arches her down to the bed. She flings her arms up over her head, fingers digging into the bedding, pulling it down reflexively.

Their name leaves her lips on a low moan and their thrusts grow erratic. Their hands grip her hips as they thrust particularly forcefully into her. Their back arches, their brows drawn together in pure ecstasy as they fall into their pleasure.

She reaches up towards them and they come down into her arms. She brushes light kisses across their face, overcome with affection. They sigh and kiss her neck in return. Hands roam over each other’s bodies in comforting affection, reassuring the other that they are fine. Safe. Unharmed.

Melarue slides out of her and pushes her gently back to the bed when she makes to get up.

“I’ll clean up,” they tell her. She’s not in an arguing mood, so she lets them do. They are gentle and soft and the silence is comforting. Just them, no one else. When they settle back in next to her she giggles.

“Something amusing?” They ask and she lifts a hand up to her face before rolling onto her side to look down at them.

“We’re not even naked,” she says, feeling lighter and brighter than she has in weeks. Melarue looks down at their breeches, loosened at their crotch, then at the open robe around their shoulders. They eye her breast band and smalls, both terribly askew and not quite comfortable. A grin is her only warning before they’re rolling her over and divesting of her uncomfortable garments.

“This must be remedied,” they purr and press a wet kiss to her neck. Her laugh turns into a moan and she reaches up to pull their robe off.

“I love you,” she gasps as they fall back into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
